


Tonight's Candy

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2018 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gabriel POV, M/M, Omega Castiel, Sex Toys, Wolf Castiel, Wolf Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Gabriel is all about business until he realizes the ‘goods’ are for his baby brother.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Toys





	Tonight's Candy

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Diminuel for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://diminuel.tumblr.com/

  
  
Tonight's Candy Adult Store was ridiculously dead for a Thursday. Granted, it was barely four and most of the local college kids weren’t even out yet, but still, Gabriel was bored. He had already gone over the multiple display cases, and had reorganized the massive collection of all types and sizes of dildos against the far wall. He’d reshelved any of the most popular types of ball gags, as well as the onslaught of fake Alpha and Omega testosterone, pheromones and androstenone.  
  
Personally, their odors reeked, but they were mostly only purchased by Betas trying to placate their Alpha or Omega lover. Whatever; their scents didn’t matter to him. He only supplied them to the needy masses.  
  
He made his way over towards the Alpha section. Admittedly, it wasn’t a large section, since Alphas were quite predictable in their choices. Gabriel had only had a few with _particular_ tastes, which, of course, he was prepared for. There was an array of different sizes, as well as classes, of female or male holes Alphas could pick from. Most came with scentless slick, and a few of the more expensive brands came with knot massagers embedded into the holes/pussy to feel as close as possible to the real life deal. Gabriel even had a great selection of blow up Omega dolls. Of course, the high quality ones tended to fly off the shelves from single Alphas. The dolls even came with warranties for bites.  
  
The short store owner then made his way over towards the Omega section. This was a grand section. He had set up a few rows, since there was an endless variety of toys/games/apparel/fetishes, and anything else one would want as or for an Omega. There was a massive wall of dildos of all shapes and sizes. Most had some types of knots. One of the rows had an impressive display of plugs, from glass to vibrating ones, and the best selling ones were remote controlled. There were also multiple brands of synthetic slick, some scented, others not.  
  
There were two rows filled with all kinds of Omega lingerie, divided by male or female Omega as well as the types of sexy wear: silk and lace garments followed by fantasy costumes and then edibles, which were mainly panties, and some bras. Across from that was the fetish area. Gabriel didn’t keep any of the more extreme kind as it never sold much, but he did have a decent variety of what his customers did enjoy, such as gentle or soft bondage. There were handcuffs, some sheep skins and others fluffy in pink or blue; under mattress restraints, wrist-to-thigh cuffs, blindfolds; and gags. Of course, this led into the slightly harder kind of bondage toys, like his best seller: spreader bars and the sex swings and slings. Gabriel hummed in approval as he looked over the nipple toys and the arrangement of whips, floggers and paddles.  
  
He also had an excellent amount of choices for collars and leashes for the more traditional couples that enjoyed the idea of ownership.  
  
Of course, just like the Alpha section, the Omega section had sex dolls, yet the kind made for Omegas were a bit different. These were slick and water resistant, were much more tough and durable in material, and felt very close to synthetic skin. They were one of the most expensive items in the store, yet they sold quite well with a great warranty. Perfect for the lonesome Omegas.  
  
This reminded Gabriel of his little brother. Castiel was the only Omega of the five siblings, and the baby. With all Alpha older brothers and one Beta sister, they had all teased Castiel, but most of all they were all very protective of the shy Omega. Castiel was just twenty four, still in college, and working hard to earn his Masters in environmental biology. The kid was gonna be something. Yet that didn’t mean Gabriel couldn’t help his ridiculously timid baby Omega brother have some fun. The short Alpha eyed one of the Alpha sex dolls, and couldn’t help the evil smile that crossed his smug face at the thought of Castiel’s shocked big blue eyes and red face.  
  
The sound of the bell over the store door sounded, letting him know a customer had just waltzed in. Gabriel turned to see a tall, good looking Alpha dressed in jeans and a Zeppelin t-shirt with a blue and grey flannel. The short Alpha eyed the man, wondering if the guy was a college student.  
  
“Hey there! Welcome to Tonight’s Candy. Let me know if you need help with anything.” Gabriel gave his usual spiel.  
  
“Yeah, um,” the tall Alpha started. He walked into the Omega section with an appreciative smirk on his face, his green eyes looking all over the many toys to choose from. “I could totally use some advice.”  
  
Gabriel arched a brow, a bit surprised. Most Alphas never asked for ‘help’. They usually ignored him, either thinking they knew exactly what to get for their Omega, or wanted to hurry to grab whatever and get out in the hopes no one saw them in there. “Sure, what can I help with?”  
  
The tall Alpha stayed quiet for a moment longer as he continued to look over the many displays. “Well, my Omega expressed an interest in being tied up. I kinda wanna surprise him with it, but not use something that will make him feel helpless.”  
  
Gabriel smirked. The guy really seemed to care about his Omega. It was a bit refreshing. “Well, I can always suggest the under the bed restraints. Beginners tend to really like it. It's not confining, and the straps are a mix between silicone and silk. They’re extremely soft, so as not to chafe, and the attachments are velcro in this one here. So while the ‘I’m tied up’ deal is there, if your Omega wants out, he’ll be able to do so without being at your mercy and having that helpless feeling,” Gabriel informed him, as he handed the customer the merchandise.  
  
“Awesome, I like that. Also, I was hoping you had a plug trainer kit...?” The green eyed Alpha smirked almost knowingly at the shorter man, who snorted and nodded.  
  
Gabriel grabbed the firefly pleasure plug starter kit off the shelf. “Here, these even glow in the dark.”  
  
“Perfect, so I’ll get all this.”  
  
  


  
  
  
Gabriel led the tall Alpha to the cashier counter and rung him up for the starter restraint kit and the plug starter kit. The man handed over his debit card. ‘Dean Winchester’ was the name on it, and Gabriel gave him his receipt. Just as he handed over the bag, his front door was pushed open.  
  
“Dean! There you are!” Gabriel’s eyes went wide when he saw Castiel looking up at the Alpha. _Dean Winchester_ , his mind supplied.  
  
“Hey sweetheart. I got a surprise!” The Alpha grinned at the Omega as he held up the bag. Castiel turned several shades of red, yet was smiling and beaming.  
  
“Castiel?” Gabriel questioned. It took him a moment to piece together what the hell had just happened.  
  
“Oh! Gabe...” Castiel was still bright red in the face as he cozied up to the plaid wearing Alpha. “This is my boyfriend, Dean. Dean, this is my brother Gabriel.”  
  
“Ha! Nice meeting you. Thanks again for the help,” Dean voiced, and then winked at Gabriel.  
  
“We have to go. I’ll call you tomorrow, Gabriel.” The short Alpha had barely even heard his brother’s words as he watched the duo leave the store.  
  
Gabriel was still staring wide-eyed at the door as it closed shut. He was vibrating in place at the sheer rage that was suddenly coursing through him. That motherfucker was going to tie up his baby brother, defile his innocence, and use the plugs on him!  
  
He suddenly bolted to the door and yanked it open with much more force than needed, and looked out into the late afternoon sun. They were gone. Oh, he would kill Dean Winchester. He would kill him, very slowly.  
  
His phone beeped, notifying him of a message, momentarily snapping him out of his fantasy of killing the green eyed Alpha.  
  
 _/You will NOT do anything to Dean, Gabriel. He makes me happy and treats me with respect. If that changes, you will be the first person informed and you can kill him then, but not before. I will enjoy the toys. I was the one to tell him to go to Tonight’s Candy/ -Castiel_  
  
Gabriel stared at the text as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Fine. But he would do his homework on this Dean Winchester, and keep a very close eye on him.  
  
  
 **End.**


End file.
